


Telperion and Laurelin

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Pre-Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yavanna makes the Two Trees, as told in verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telperion and Laurelin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She sang a song of life and light,  
Of stars of evening shimm'ring bright,  
and glory flowering in the night.  
In the deep dark a gleam of white  
shone from the earth; and slowly grew  
fresh and bright, a radiance new  
Fell fair from it as silver rain;  
White flowers blossomed in the train  
of dark green leaves with silver edged  
And yielded forth the light ungrudged  
Of a pale white-glimmering dawn  
and silver light shone on the lawn.

Then slowly with a growth of gold  
Laurelin shining leaves unfold  
Of bright fresh green as spring's new shoots  
And sunlight dancing on the roots  
Of ancient trees through em'rald leaves.  
Flowers radiant through the sheaves  
Of the gold growth of Laurelin  
in clusters spill the light within  
every fair leaf and branch and bloom;  
Radiant gold drove back the gloom.

They were the trees of Valinor,  
White and gold, the glory of yore  
Shone in them; the dawn of white  
was brightened with the golden light  
Of Laurelin, like rising sun.  
In glory and in light upon  
The mound of green Ezellohar  
Their radiance bright was seen afar.

Yavanna rested from her song  
Silence fell, as ever more strong  
The glory of the Two trees shone,  
the glimmer of a blissful dawn.


End file.
